Brand New Start
|difficulty= |nogm=2 |pc=Red |gc=Reddish-Orange |lc=Yellow |pictos = 103 |perf= Bianca Lazzeri |nowc = LetMeFeelYa (JD4) |choreo = Julia Spiesser}} "Brand New Start" de Anja é apresentado no Just Dance 4 como uma canção redimível pelo código. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female explorer who is wearing an orange explorer hat which covers her brown hair which is tied in a long ponytail. She is also wearing a red one-sleeved shirt, a pair of long yellow pants and a pair of brown boots. She also has a belt with a piece of rope attached. Background The routine takes place in a jungle with a temple, a river and a volcano in the back part of the background. At some parts, some red and yellow, or green and yellow, lights on the temple light up. During the chorus, the volcano can be seen erupting. Showers of lava are also seen around the dancer. At the beginning and at the end, some leaves are seen obscuring the screen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. BNSPICTOGOLDCROPED.png|Both Gold Moves bnsgm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Brand New Start ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Kiss Kiss' (Cowboy)' * The Final Countdown Captions Brand New Start ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Explorer On The Ground * Explorer's Lash * Indiana Girl * Indiana Swing * Walk Like An Explorer Trivia *This is the second song promoted by , along with ''You Make Me Feel.... ** This makes Just Dance 4 the third game to feature hidden songs, after Just Dance 3 and was Just Dance: Greatest Hits. It is followed by Just Dance 2014. *This is the fourth Anja song ever released. It is also the fourth Anja song featured on Just Dance. The others are Dance All Nite, Baby Don't Stop Now and Crazy Little Thing. **This is her only song that has never been uploaded to YouTube. **This is her last song in Just Dance. * The song has an avatar in Just Dance 2014 that can be unlocked along with the Mashup of Love Boat (unlockable in August). * The final line of lyrics ("This is a brand new start") fades off before the highlighting begins, although they are sung. * In the instructions booklet, Jungle Drum appears as this song's menu icon. * This is Anja's last song with Ubisoft before she sued them. * The song has a glitch on Kinect; sometimes, the intro after the Dancer Selection Menu will briefly lag. * This is the only song from Anja that is a Brand Exclusive. * The album cover is affected by a glitch: the coach's outline sometimes gets replaced by an orange silhouette which stands slightly at the right. Gallery Brandnewstart.png|''Brand New Start'' BrandNewStartMenu1.png|''Brand New Start'' on the Just Dance 4 menu BrandNewStartMenu2.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover brandnewstart_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover 82bns.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 82.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 bnsgold.png|Gold avatar on Just Dance Now files Bnsdiamonds.png|Diamond avatar on Just Dance Now files 184413 420736384663784 1917615636 n.jpg|''Jungle Drum'' dancer as 'Brand New Start' in the instruction booklet. Brandnewstar and goodgirl bts.png|Behind the scenes with Good Girl 14281389_1378512395510302_445810397_n.jpg|Album coach's glitch (Xbox 360) Videos Anja - Brand New Start - Audio - HD Brand New Start - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Brand New Starten:Brand New Startes:Brand New Startit:Brand New Start